


Double Lives Have Double Meaning [OUTLINE]

by Madhatter_Of_Wonderland_Woods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigod Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Percy Jackson, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Kind!Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson is Harry Potter, Sally Jackson Raises Harry Potter, Wizard Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madhatter_Of_Wonderland_Woods/pseuds/Madhatter_Of_Wonderland_Woods
Summary: Harry Potter was adopted by the Potters from his birth mother Sally Jackson. When they die, Petunia gives him back to Sally and he is raised as Percy Jackson. Percy is endlessly surprised when a Hogwarts letter comes in the mail. And a Harry Potter with a loving and smart mother, well, you better watch out Wizarding World.
Relationships: Hades (Harry Potter) & Percy Jackson, Hades (Percy Jackson) & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson), Harry Potter & Thanatos (Percy Jackson), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Percy Jackson & Harry Potter, Percy Jackson & Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Thanatos (Percy Jackson), Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson) & Lily Potter & James Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Double Lives Have Double Meaning [OUTLINE]

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an outline of an idea that I had a while back. I'm just putting the idea out there. Feel free to use but please give credit! It probably won't be easy to read on a phone. I recommend a tablet or computer because of the way I structured it.

**Prologue**

  * Sally Jackson meets Poseidon, falls in love, and has Percy. 
    * The Potters were having trouble conceiving
    * Percy looks just like a young James and they know he’s the one
    * She’s so, so young and quickly succumbs to the pressure
    * Sally gives Perseus up for adoption and the Potters choose him



    * The Potters look at Sally and see a 17 year old girl (just past Hogwarts age) trying so hard not to cry but also wanting her baby to have the best life possible, one that she can’t give him
    * The Potters take one look and invite her over for dinner
    * Sally accepts because she wants to say goodbye to Percy one last time



      * The Potters don’t want her to be alone, she's only four years younger than them, she could be any one of their friends in a different circumstance
    * The Potters ask Sally if they can change Percy’s name. Sally agrees because he’s not her baby anymore. ( and isn’t it tragic?)
      * They change his name to Harrison James Perseus Potter.
    * Sally and the Potters become friends and soon the Potters have to go back to Britain



      * Sally realizes the Potters are her only friends and comes up with enough money for a plane ticket across the pond
    * Sally gets a job waiting tables and manning gift shops in London, allowing herself to be nearer to Lily and James and Harry(Percy)
    * Sally find out they are wizards but the Potters don’t know he’s a demigod. The Potters know that Harry probably won’t have any magic but they love him anyways. (Duh)
    * Sally is best friends with Lily and James when she meets Sirius and Remus 
      * He loves her smile and the way she’ll discuss any book with him
      * She gives him shoulder rubs and kindly doesn’t mention his scars or the way he is always tired once a month
        * Sally thinks he is a closeted trans man and doesn’t ask any further, its not her business
      * Sirius loves her, she’s bright and beautiful and so so smart but he doesn’t do anything about it (she’s only 17)
      * Remus loves her in a different way



    * Halloween still happens, and the Potters die, Sirius is arrested, Remus is in hiding, and Harry goes to Petunia 
      * Petunia looks up the will and Lily’s letters frantically looking for the original mother or the designated guardian because she definitely doesn’t want another baby to take care of.
      * Everyone assumes that because Sally is Sally Jackson, so is her some Percy. It’s a reasonable assumption and she just lets everyone assume
      * Sally doesn’t know anything, she’s been working long shifts trying to save for Christmas and a really nice gift for the Potters as thanks for being her friend
      * Petunia hates Harry and vaguely recalls that Harry is adopted because it made her feel satisfied that Perfect Lily couldn’t have children easily and had to adopt
      * Petunia finds Sally and gives Harry back to her. Sally assumes guardianship in England and moves to the states with Harry.
      * Sally starts calling Harry Percy to distance herself from the tragedy that was her best friends’ death.



  *     *       * A year after Halloween a stranger knocks on her door and introduces himself as Thanatos, the God of Death.
      * He explains that Percy is destined to be his “master of death” and since he was already a demigod he could just introduce himself 
        * Sally is like “what do you mean ‘master of death?’” and also “why are you here” and also “this will be long please come in for tea”
          * Thanatos is like “thanks, but you are concerningly chill”
          * Sally is like “I already know Percy’s father was Poseidon, I did sleep with him, and he was awfully fond of me”
          * *chokes on English biscuit* “his father is wHO?!?”
          * “Poseidon, why?”
          * “This is bad, bad, bad. Very Not Good.”
          * “Ok Cool. Are we going to co-parent? Are you going to be the fun godfather? Why are you here?”
        * Because of his many powers, they don’t notice any accidental magic as it tends to manifest towards shadow powers and water magic.  

          * Thanatos is going to be the fun godfather until Percy gets older and then they will be besties. They are lifelong companions and Harry is essentially immortal.
          * Thanatos can drop by whenever and be cool and teach Percy how to manage his fun shadow tricks.
          * Percy is living his best life and having a blast and giving Sally hell as a very powerful toddler.



      * Percy grows up and gets expelled every year and Sally and Thanatos co-parent and Percy and Thanatos are besties.
      * Hades finds out that Thanatos met his “Master of Death” and demands to meet him. 
        * Percy was just saying hello and gave all 3 heads a nice scritch scratch
        * Percy has no clue who his father is, but everyone else (read: Sally, Thanatos, and Hades) know. He does know about the Potters though.
        * It’s a very stressful time.
        * Percy meets Hades when he’s around eight. It’s Very Stressful for everyone (especially when Percy stops right by Cerberus)
        * Turns out Hades really likes kids and takes a shine to Percy. Percy and Hades hit it off. Especially when he learns that he can call him Uncle Hades
        * Percy and Hades get together twice a year to have fun and have Uncle-Nephew bonding. Percy thinks he’s really cool and Hades is very glad that Percy can come and be a ray of sunshine in his dreary existence
      * Percy is aware vaguely that Thanatos and Hades are gods but the realization hasn’t really hit him yet that they are GodsTM



  * Percy is ever so surprised to receive a letter addressed to a Mr. Harrison James Perseus Potter Jackson, The Second Largest Bedroom. 
    * Thanatos is not shocked, he knew this would happen. He also knows that Percy is a true muggle-born. 
    * Hades is not shocked. He gifts Percy a beautiful raven to take as his familiar. 
      * Percy adores his raven and does not notice how sometimes the raven flickers between a skeleton and fully fleshed.
    * Sally is very shocked because she is not expecting Percy to have magic, as the Potters only adopted him legally in name and she is a muggle. 
      * Of course he has magic, he wouldn't fulfill his destiny without it.



**Author's Note:**

> 2/5/21 - just went through and edited some minor things


End file.
